1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a liquid crystal layer between two substrates having electrodes. In operation, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer realign based on voltages applied to the electrodes. When this occurs, the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted to form an image.
In an attempt to improve visibility, each pixel may include two separate sub-pixel electrodes. Data signals applied to the sub-pixel electrodes may have different voltage levels. According to one approach, a data signal may be applied to one of the sub-pixel electrodes without modulation. This data signal may then be divided and applied to the other sub-pixel electrode. This approach may produce undesirable visual artifacts (e.g., afterimage, flicker, etc.) due to voltage (IR) drop in a voltage wiring. As a result, display quality may be degraded.